


Here In My Arms

by orphan_account



Series: The Witcher: Potions, Trinkets and Coin [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Large Cock, M/M, NSFW Art, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Balls deep into the Bard Geralt has a revelation: This isn't fucking, it's making love.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher: Potions, Trinkets and Coin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754440
Comments: 8
Kudos: 330





	Here In My Arms




End file.
